


《越界 / 武文》 被你困住的我　※限

by noteheaven



Category: Crossing Lines, HIStory2
Genre: M/M, history2 - Freeform, 文武 - Freeform, 武文 - Freeform, 越界 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noteheaven/pseuds/noteheaven





	《越界 / 武文》 被你困住的我　※限

一個月不知道會出現幾次，王振文沒有和王振武一起回家的日子。

例如今天，就是個很難得才會遇到的場面。

王振文獨自一人跳上公車準備回家，不願去回想剛剛被同校學妹叫走的王振武，那女孩的表情一看就知道要說什麼，他這個人很懂得看氣氛，當下就將陷入兩難的王振武給推出去，說自己可以先回家沒關係便掉頭就走。

雖說知道那女孩必定會告白失敗，但想到那個畫面多少還是會覺得心頭有些煩悶。

自從王振武進入排球隊後，比以前更受歡迎了，個子高、個性溫和、長相也不差的體育健將，完全符合女孩子們會喜歡的條件，現在連比賽時場邊都會出現一群不知道哪來的迷妹們在替王振武加油，而他通常只能拿著紀錄板躲在角落試圖用眼神趕走她們。

盯著窗外不斷後退的景色，王振文輕嘆了一口氣。

如果只是自己的哥哥受歡迎，他大概會覺得很得意、很驕傲；但現在換成是自己的戀人很受歡迎，他卻不能向所有人怒喊這個人是我的。

 

「人生好難…」

 

自言自語的王振文在車上忽然一陣哆嗦，原來是上方的冷氣被前方的乘客移動了風向，已經初冬的時節雖然不至於到很冷，但冷氣直對著身體吹不免感到有些寒意，於是王振文認命地將手中拿著的外套穿上，套到身上後才意外的發現袖長多了一截。

「靠…拿錯外套了…」剛才離開學校前順手從王振武手上拿回自己的書包跟外套轉身就走，根本沒仔細確認外套是誰的，長得都一樣也沒寫名字，拿錯也是經常發生的事情。

不過現在他脫不得，也不想脫下來，不知道為什麼穿著王振武的外套給他帶來一種安全感，被王振武的味道所包裹著不由得感到安心，彷彿自己就在他身邊一樣，明明才剛分開，卻又開始想他了，從不知道原來回家的路竟有這麼遙遠。

 

＊＊＊

 

先回到家的王振文一眼就看見了餐桌上的便條紙，上頭是媽媽所寫的，替他們兩兄弟在冰箱裡留了些菜，自己則陪著爸爸臨時到外縣市出差，預計明日晚上才會到家。

順手將便條紙貼到冰箱上，王振文轉身走回兩人的房間，隨意地放下自己的書包，往後一躺便把自己給埋入被窩中。

混帳王振武，還不回來！是要跟那個學妹講多久啦！

惱怒的王振文脫下了外套，拿在手上又甩又扯又揉的，盡是把自己的嫉妒心通通發洩在王振武的外套上，巴不得這樣做就能讓那些不爽通通消散。

但折騰了沒多久王振文就選擇放棄了，把外套再度攤開罩住自己整顆頭試圖冷靜一下。

鼻息間充斥著滿滿王振武的味道，他們住在同個家、同個房間、衣服也一起洗的，但每個人都有著屬於自己的氣味，即使是他這麼遲鈍的人也能一聞就知道這件外套是屬於王振武的。

明明是想讓自己冷靜下來，王振文卻開始回想起那雙平常遊走在他身上的大手，當王振武埋首在他頸邊啃咬時，他總是會聞到那股淡淡的髮香味，和自己一樣的洗髮精卻略為不同的氣味，讓人心醉，令他沉迷。

揪緊了王振武的外套，王振文一手往下探去，伸入自己的褲中撫慰起那因克制不住興奮而有些抬頭的性器。

王振武的氣味包圍著自己，王振文藉著回想王振武平時撫摸他的動作，在自己的陰莖上來回的套弄，索性將礙事的褲子和底褲一併脫掉，再將王振武的外套穿在身上，彷彿就像是王振武在替自己手淫一樣。

「啊…啊…」自從和王振武成為戀人後，他就沒有自己獨自這樣做過了，搞得他怎麼弄都覺得沒辦法達到頂端。

只能更加賣力撫慰自己的王振文乾脆拿出放在抽屜裡的潤滑液，倒了一些在手上後，毫不猶豫地將中指放入了自己的後穴尋找那個敏感點，在前後同步的刺激下試圖讓自己高潮。

 

嗯…就…就差那麼一點…

 

「振文，你聽我—」

房門倏地被打開，王振武一手握著門把看見的就是王振文穿著自己外套在床上自慰，那畫面說有多衝擊就有多衝擊，光是看一眼就足以讓他掛在腿間的兄弟起反應。

 

「你、你幹嘛不敲門啊？這是我房間欸！」王振文尷尬的停下手邊動作，無法相信他竟然認真的撫慰自己以致於完全沒聽見王振武回家的聲音。

 

「咳…這也是我房間。」王振武尷尬的咳了一聲，沒想到自己的弟弟做這種事情的時候竟然不鎖門。

 

兩人一陣沉默，王振文原本都快要抵達高潮的感覺都瞬間消失的無影無蹤了，那個始作俑者還站在門邊直盯著他看。

 

「…需要幫忙嗎？」王振武關上門後放下書包和振文的外套，故作鎮定的走到床邊坐下，看著振文穿著自己尺寸略大的外套，光著下半身屈膝坐在床上，紅著一張臉手不知道往哪擺的窘樣實在是很可愛。

「…你滾出房間就是幫我忙了。」王振文假裝沒看見王振武腿間那已經有些挺立的部位，現在這種情況還是自己快點草草了事比較乾脆。

「但我現在不是很想離開房間。」

 

眼看王振武絲毫沒有要離開的意思，王振文有些惱怒，「…你回來的這麼早幹嘛？怎麼不跟學妹聊久一點？」

「你很在意？」王振武挑了挑眉，像是有些意外在這種時刻王振文還能夠提起這件事情，

 

「唔、」冷不防地王振武感覺自己的下半身被重力給壓上，無意識地悶哼了一聲，偏頭看過去是來自王振文那白白淨淨的一隻腳，直直地就這麼伸過來用腳掌壓在他有些隆起的褲檔上。

 

「你說呢？」隔著運動褲的布料，王振文刻意用腳掌按壓著王振武已起反應的分身，腳趾捲曲著上下來回動作只為了讓那形狀變得更加碩大。

 

「振文…」被按壓著的性器因受刺激而越來越硬挺，王振武抿著唇感覺到自己心跳加速，轉過身想把振文給拉進自己懷裡，只是振文閃躲的速度比他更快，讓振武伸出的手撲了個空，於是他只能看著振文的雙手再度覆上自己的性器開始上下摩擦，而一腳還不斷的在他的腿間作亂。

 

王振文嘴角勾起一抹淺淺的賊笑，像是挑釁又像是在挑逗一樣，惹得王振武好不痛快，巴不得立刻就將這人壓在身下用力的貫穿他，只是眼前的振文咬著下唇賣力地替自己手淫的模樣平常不是那麼容易看到，他還想要再多看幾眼，好將這畫面牢牢地記在他腦海裡。

但隔著布料的按壓撫摸就像隔靴搔癢一樣，根本無法讓王振武感到更強烈的快感，於是他動手將褲子退去了一半，讓振文的腳掌直接地碰觸到自己的性器，而王振文也沒有任何的訝異或是抵抗，反而是照著他的期盼用腳趾在那溝狀的頂端摩擦著，直撲而來的刺激讓振武低吟了一聲，這讓振文感到有些得意，夾配著振武的喘息聲慢慢地加快了自己手上套弄的動作。

在雙手並用快速摩擦的動作下，振文率先射出了白濁的精液，敏感的陰莖因高潮而抖動著，前端還殘留幾絲方才射出的液體，振文低喘著將自己射出來的那些精液抹在指腹上，往下一探便藉著那股黏稠繼續往剛才擴張到一半的後穴伸去。

 

「啊、啊…嗯…」

 

極度煽情的畫面，視覺與聽覺上的衝擊讓王振武全身的血液全往同一處衝去，王振武一手握住下身腫脹的性器，打算讓自己也先射一發出來，但一旁的振文卻不讓他這麼做，突然欺身而上地將王振武給推倒在床，自己則是趁勢張開了雙腳跨坐在王振武的下腹處，正巧讓王振武的陰莖緊貼著振文的股溝。

 

「…不行，不准你自己動。」王振文兩手貼在王振武的胸膛上，扭動著腰用臀部去磨蹭王振武那早已蓄勢待發的性器，刻意地讓穴口碰觸到前端卻又不讓進去，而他自己已釋放過一次的分身早已再度抬起頭，隨著振文前後搖擺的動作頻頻擦過王振武的腹肌。

 

「振文…」王振武只能半瞇著眼不斷忍耐著來自王振文的各種挑逗，不曉得該往哪放的手索性撫上振文的大腿，跟隨著他的動作一起晃動。

全身上下發出了極度飢渴的訊號，王振文一手往後握住了王振武那已完全挺立的柱身，對準自己一張一合正收縮著的穴口緩緩地坐下，剛進入時的疼痛讓他忍不住低喊了一聲，連額頭上都流下幾滴汗水，直到吞至根部確定完全沒入後王振文才鬆了一口氣，畢竟他還是第一次主動嘗試這麼做。

王振武碩大的陰莖填滿了他的甬道，少了平常做愛時王振武堅持要用的保險套，直接的接觸彷彿能感受到那股燃燒般的炙熱感，渾身發燙的連腦子都覺得快要承受不住。

逐漸習慣了振武的尺寸後，王振文開始扭動著自己的腰，先是緩慢的上下移動，讓柱身在自己的後穴小幅度的進出，光是這樣就足以讓他口中洩出控制不住的淫叫聲。

 

「啊…啊…嗯」王振文身上還穿著王振武的外套，後穴則賣力地吞吐著振武的性器，覺得全身都被同樣的味道所包圍住，不僅是肌膚而已，連體內都充滿著王振武，這讓王振文感到各種心滿意足。

 

只是這慢條斯理的動作還沒更進一步，王振文的雙腿便已開始發軟，王振文將振武硬挺著的陰莖拔出來後坐在他的下腹處稍稍喘息著，滿臉通紅的他直盯著身下的王振武看，因先前要他不准自己動的緣故，所以王振武在沒得到振文的應允前也不打算做出任何回應。

雖然有一部分是因為在床上這麼主動的振文他得好好地享受，這種機會可不是每次都有。

 

「…王振武，我都做到這樣了你還不打算動嗎？」王振文輕嘆了一口氣拍打了幾下王振武，最終還是自己先宣布投降了。

 

王振武聽到這忍不住笑出來，他知道自己身上的弟弟已經開始有些累了，不喜歡運動的他就算進入排球隊也從沒跟大家一起訓練過，兩人光是體力上的差距就差了好大一截。

不僅振文自己忍得很辛苦，其實王振武也忍到快要爆炸，眼前主動的振文雖然很難得才能看見，但這抽插的速度壓根無法消掉他勃發已久的慾望。

 

「可以嗎？」

 

「笑屁喔…快點啦！」

 

振武坐起身將振文抱在懷裡，兩手捧著振文的臀部再度將自己的性器插入振文的體內，振文兩手扶著振武的肩膀承受著身下的撞擊，一下一下的都刺進了最深處，猛力的抽插磨盡了他的理智，房間內迴響著兩人交合的聲音，淫靡的水聲嘖嘖作響，王振武的攻勢遠遠超過方才振文坐在身上時的動作，惹得原本就沒在克制的王振文浪叫的更是大聲。

 

「啊…啊嗯、嗯啊…再用力點、」

 

王振文雙臂緊緊地環著王振武，唇瓣湊上前尋找著振武的，一邊親吻著對方的同時，下身傳來的快感也在持續攀升。

有些出乎王振武意外的，在前方沒有任何的撫慰下，振文再次噴灑出汩汩白濁液體，連他自己都沒有意識到這種被操到極致的快感，振文射在兩人小腹處的體液緩緩地流下直至毛髮間，最後沒入了那依舊交合著的私處。

看到振文的反應讓王振武感到更有動力，再度用力的由下往上突進，抽插的速度只能讓振文跟著發出陣陣嗚咽聲，最後在王振武一個悶哼下，累積到頂端的快感化成了熱液全數宣洩在振文的體內，滾燙的灌滿了整個甬道。

 

釋放過後的王振武依舊被王振文緊咬著不放，他能感受到王振武釋放出來的精液充滿了他的體內，就像是在他身上留下了什麼相愛的證據那樣，下意識地收縮著後穴不想讓那些液體流出來。

 

「嗚…」射過一輪的王振武才剛稍微找回了理智，卻又被抱在身上的振文給緊緊地拴住，高潮過後的餘韻未散馬上又接著迎向下一波的浪潮。只是他沒有忘記剛才的情事中並未戴上保險套，現下自己射出的東西都在振文體內，不得不立刻幫他清理才行。

 

王振文兩腿痠軟壓根無法使力，王振武看自家弟弟氣喘吁吁又滿身大汗，乾脆托著他的臀部直接將人抱起來，下方卻還維持著插入的姿勢，王振武開了房門就打算走到浴室去，嚇了一跳的王振文只能攀緊了王振武的脖頸深怕自己會掉下去。

 

「你、你幹嘛啦？！放我下來再走啊、啊嗚…」王振武跨步走著，腿間的凶器依然在振文的體內肆虐，惹得振文雙腿顫抖著差點夾不住振武的腰。

 

幸好走進浴室後王振武便立刻將王振文給放下，剛把王振文放到浴缸邊坐著，王振文就感覺到自己後方有東西要從體內流出來，他知道王振武帶他來浴室是想要替他清理殘留在裡面的體液，方經歷完一場情事的他現下也沒什麼力氣掙扎了，反正平常做愛時要是射在裡面都是由王振武帶他到浴室來善後，王振文索性乖巧地讓王振武脫去自己的上衣，看著他打開熱水開始沖洗兩人身上的黏膩。

享受著王振武的服務，王振文在閉上眼睛前貌似看到了眼前王振武下半身掛著的那個性器還硬挺著，不過他已經無法再去思考這些事情了。

 

「振文，先趴著，我幫你弄出來…」王振武一手拉起軟趴趴的王振文，讓他在牆邊靠著，王振文也很聽話的雙手扶著磁磚雙腳微張，讓王振武的手指探入深處，將那些還溫熱著的白液摳弄出來。

王振武修長的手指在體內來回穿梭著，不時地擦過振文的敏感點，害得王振文手指捲曲忍耐著再度揚起的興奮，只求王振武快點把那些精液弄出來好讓他隨便洗個澡就倒在床上。

方感受到王振武的手指退出，王振文正要鬆口氣的同時，不料後方的穴口卻被另一個更加碩大的物體給頂上，王振文想都不用想就能知道是什麼東西抵著他，馬上回頭向王振武表示抗議。

 

「你、你還來啊？！」

 

「這次我有戴套了。」不給王振文回話的機會，王振武扶著自己的性器再次挺進王振文的體內。

 

熱水沖淡了王振文在浴室內呻吟的回音，霧氣瀰漫著整個室內讓他不禁覺得有些發暈，王振武一手覆上了振文有些疲軟的陰莖，不時還搓揉著連接根部的兩個囊袋，快感逼得王振文的分身不得不再次挺立，只能任由身後的王振武貪婪地索求著自己。

 

「啊啊…嗯、啊！太深、了…嗚、」發軟的腿有些站立不住，王振武察覺到身體逐漸往下滑的振文後，手便伸了過去將振文一腳給抬起放在自己臂彎處，這個姿勢使得王振武進出更加順利，一下又一下的用力抽插著王振文的後穴直直挺入最深處。

 

在意識消失之前，王振文低著頭看到地上有一個撕開過的保險套包裝，而一旁的架子上則是還有一串沒用過的，他只能絕望的在內心吶喊著到底什麼時候才能結束？！

媽的，又忘記王振武是運動員了…

 

兩人雙雙高潮時，王振文前端已經射不出什麼東西來了，只流出一些稀薄的液體掛在性器前端，而王振武像是終於感到滿足，又一次在王振文的體內射出一股又一股的精水，溫存了好一段時間才捨得將性器抽出來，拔下保險套打結後丟到一旁打算晚點處理。

被操到虛脫的王振文已經完全使不上力，後來怎麼洗完澡穿上衣服的他都不記得了，他知道反正王振武會替他處理好一切後續的善後作業，加上早已知道今天父母不會回家，於是很放心的躺在哥哥的床上進入夢鄉。

而原本打算將有點晚的晚飯熱好後就搖醒振文起床用餐的振武，在看到振文熟睡的模樣後也不忍心開口叫人，幸好今天父母不在家，不然光是清理床單、清理浴室什麼的就得花一大堆時間，不被起疑才怪。

而王振文不知道的是，他很在意的那個女孩子，只是不小心在學校撞見了他們兩個人接吻的畫面，因為一直很介意所以才想找機會來詢問，王振文根本沒有聽到後面就自己先走了，也難怪他誤會成那樣。

王振武一邊獨自吃著晚飯，一邊想著或許可以將那位學妹介紹給小小學姊認識…

 

~Fin~


End file.
